Explanation Of The Truth
by Mephileshomer
Summary: Arceus needs a mate, Mewtwo has left her and so there is only one man up to the job, problem being it is Dr Sheldon Cooper, and he's not interested a pokemon battle commences! Will Sheldon ever love a pokemon like her or will he break another heart? With the others help he must learn to love or be alone forever!


**Explanation of the Truth**

**I don't own the Big Bang Theory or Pokemon**

**Two years ago**

**Arceus was upset, Mewtwo had left her and Latias, Lugia and Giratina were all consoling her, she was in tears, hurt beyond pain and angry! Twice she attempted to use judgement on Giratina as she kept seeing her as an enemy, like Mewtwo. But two hours later with the help of Cresselia and Darkrai, Arceus was able to calm herself down and turned to the planet Earth before announcing to Latias, Giratina and Lugia "If my mate isn't a pokemon, than it will be a human, it is the only way so that I can carry on my generation!" Latias gave a determined nod, ever since Ash Ketchum wasn't coming back and Latios had found a mate in Bianca, then it was up to her to have a human to herself as well, Lugia wanted a human too, since Ho-Oh had left her incomplete, Giratina, never seemed to get a mate and just wanted one to spend the rest of her life with! Arceus then announced "Then it's settled, all of us will have a human mate to make up for the lack of male legendaries up here, since Darkrai has finally got Cresselia as a girlfriend!" Darkrai blushed and disappeared into the ground with Cresselia close behind! Giratina then asked her equivalent or her mother "Yes, my lady but where will find the humans that are eligible enough to mate with us, surely then you have an idea, surely Earth will contain humans for us to have our feelings with!**

**Latias nodded, determined as she should find a mate as well, saying "But make sure that they are all cute like Ash was!" Lugia groaned and remembered the chosen one, he already died, like a couple of times and Arceus was getting sick and tired of bringing him back, last time it was the tree of beginning and Mew hid himself for a week because of Latias and Arceus' growing rage for that troublesome menace, who enraged Mewtwo as well! Lugia then said "I've an idea, on Earth there is a brilliant genius who has managed to astound many of his friends and family by his knowledge, his name is Sheldon Lee Cooper, he also has some friends with him, who are desperate for some female attention, but no matter what they try, they can never seem to get a break, Arceus, Sheldon may be human, but his genius matches almost yours, in power of the human and pokemon world!" Arceus then used her power to look at Sheldon Cooper and Lugia was right, he was pretty cute for a human and had friends, who were unattached!**

**Arceus smiled and said "Then it's settled, in two years, I will bring 4 of the humans, including Sheldon up here, the 4 will include, as I said before Sheldon Cooper, Rajesh Koothrapali, Stuart Bloom and Barry Kripke!" Lugia then asked "Isn't Barry Kripke the rival of Sheldon Cooper, if he is, than he is the boy that I've been seeing in my head, rather than Ho-Oh, Latias and Giratina you are left with Rajesh and Stuart!" Latias chose Stuart and Giratina was left with Rajesh, she seemed relatively happy about that and so they waited in 2 years they would have their chosen mates and they would have them for all eternity whether the humans liked it or not, they were legendary pokemon for Pete's sake, why couldn't they get a bloody break of dating and having a mate? So as a time passer they played their favourite game: rock, paper, scissors, Arceus, lizard, however Arceus always lost, she had no hands, she was GOD AFTER ALL WHY COULDN'T SHE WIN AT A DAMN SIMPLE GAME, INVENTED BY... WELL GOD KNOWS!**

**Two Years later **

**Sheldon Cooper was alone, so desperately alone, he had found himself high above the planet below, he was scared, confused and worried like hell, which he usually wasn't on the planet he was born on, his home seemed light years away, but soon after he started to panic, this was what he usually did in these similar situations, except he wasn't alone up here, somehow Rajesh Koothrapali, Barry Kripke and Stuart Bloom had wounded up at the top of the clouds they were all standing on as well! Rajesh was scared; Barry was trying to calm him down as well as Stuart while Sheldon was looking all over the place for them until he found them and commented "And why are you three here? No wait, how on earth did you get here?" Barry shrugged his shoulders and commented and asked with a raised eyebrow and an angry face "Cooper, is this your fault?" Sheldon put on a bemused face and shook his head quickly, hoping to stop Rajesh from blaming him, and hoping that the three wouldn't turn against him!**

**At once Stuart, pushed the two antagonistic rivals away from one another so that they wouldn't start fighting before he commented "It's obvious isn't it, all of us are here against our own will, someone brought us here against our will, so we should find it or whatever and tell it to return us to our home!" Rajesh picked himself up and agreed with the words said by Stuart and calmed himself down and walked towards the others and hopefully all 4 of the teenagers from Pasadena could easily think of a way to get back home! However someone was watching them, in fact 4 creatures were watching the 4 teenagers, with envious eyes, bickering amongst themselves about who would get who! Stuart then looked up where the 4 unknown creatures were watching them, but they managed to hide themselves using their power, Stuart then turned to the others who were bickering among themselves again about why they were here and such, at last Stuart told them to be quiet and commented "Guys, I don't think we're alone up here!"**

**Sheldon noticed the truth in Bloom's eyes and nodded, along with Kripke and Koothrapali, Sheldon then asked "Men, I think we should move away from this area, now!" Kripke agreed with his rivals words and marched away from the area, Rajesh stayed behind for a while with Stuart and asked "Stuart, why are we here? Either we are dead and called to heaven or are we in-between heaven and Earth?" Stuart consoled him saying that they had nothing to worry about, Rajesh nodded until he said "Except that Giratina!" Stuart's eyes widened and so he gulped hard, he knew exactly where they were and they needed to run as far away as possible, they were in the hall of Origen. Arceus' home and the home of all legendary pokemon, immediately he turned around and saw Giratina, in her origin form flying towards them at such speed, Rajesh dived to the ground, Stuart ran, for his life, catching up with Sheldon and Barry while shouting "HELP ENRAGED GIRATINA!" Barry turned around and shoved Sheldon forward, Sheldon saw the danger too and ran like hell, his legs going as fast as they could, Stuart and Barry ran right behind him, while Giratina used Aura sphere, attempting to stop them!**

**Barry noticed this and shouted "AURA SPHERE! TO THE LEFT YOU TWO!" The three swerved to the left, dodging the aura sphere, leaving Giratina roaring with anger, this time she used an will o wisp, aiming it at Barry, this time Sheldon noticed and shrieked "HEADS UP KRIPKE, SHE'S GOT AN WILL O WISP ON YOU, SWERVE RIGHT!" Kripke simply nodded and swerved to the right, just missing the fire attack, Giratina this time was taking no prisoners with her next attack, shadow force, in which she disappeared into thin air, only a slight haze showed her huge shape! Stuart then shouted out loud "WHERE'D SHE GO?" Only to get his answer as he felt hot breathing down his back, Giratina was right behind them, the trio of geeks ran faster and faster and faster, Giratina however was gaining, until at last she remembered Rajesh, alone and stranded, so she started to change direction and fly towards Rajesh's destination, the three never noticed and kept running until they found a safe destination behind a huge pillar, hoping that Giratina had given up the chase and left the three alone for a while!**

**Sheldon peered around the column and whispered "She's gone, alright you two miscreants let's go!" Barry showed his appreciation and looked out to see if any other legendaries headed this way, to his disbelief there were three more coming this way and whispered to Sheldon angrily "COOPER, CHECK THE SKIES NEXT TIME!" Sheldon Cooper looked up and widened his eyes, not only was there just the Giratina that chased them earlier, which held Rajesh in its mandibles but there was a Latias, with a determined look on her face and a female Lugia, which clearly had her sight on Barry, Barry gulped hard and dived back behind the pillar, Stuart just stood in shock, and then started to run for his life, Latias saw this, cried out and dived for him, Stuart gritted his teeth and growled at his feet "MOVE FASTER!" Latias however was charging towards Stuart at supersonic speed using her safeguard she plowed into Stuart knocking him to the ground, Stuart tried to haul himself back up, but was picked up by Latias and taken away from the eyes of the two left: Barry and Sheldon!**

**Barry was panicking, as was Sheldon, he had never had this trouble before, Lugia powered up an aeroblast at the pillar, Sheldon noticed and pulled Kripke away from the column and started to run with him, Rajesh, although scared of being in Giratina's mandibles shouted "SHELDON, KRIPKE RUN!" Giratina shut him up by growling and flew away with him, still scared and frightened, Lugia flew after them and powered up another aeroblast and fired, striking the ground behind them, Sheldon lost his footing and slipped, flying into a wall, a brick wall, knocking himself out, at that, Kripke, kept running not knowing that Lugia was right behind him, until at last Lugia seized him in her mouth and flew up in the sky with him, Barry was terrified and fascinated and also quite scared fro Sheldon's life! Which pokemon would find him; he prayed to God, if there was one, that this Lugia, Latias and Giratina would not harm the other three including him!**

**It was at that moment however a flash of light appeared near Sheldon's unconscious body, Kripke was forced to shut his eyes and open them again, he was amazed and not to mention shocked, it was Arceus, the creator of Sinnoh, was she here to save Sheldon? Kripke got his answer straight away as he watched Arceus use telepathy to get Sheldon onto it's back and then disappear again, Kripke was relieved; he didn't feel that Sheldon deserved to be taken away by any pokemon with the exception of Arceus! Arceus was known to be the most sincere pokemon in the hall of Origin, she was also known to banish Giratina to the distortion world, who taught Latias about humans and Lugia about guarding the home to Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno! **

**Lugia then used telepathy on Kripke, to his surprise it was a girls voice, Lugia was female! "Barry Kripke, he'll be fine trust me, I always tell the truth!" Barry opened his eyes to look at Lugia's blue eyes, Lugia was telling the truth, he could see it in her eyes, he relaxed and replied "Thanks, but just what am I doing here, no never mind me, what about the others?" Lugia placed Kripke down on the floor gently and transformed herself to look human, she had white hair with blue eyes and a white dress, all in all she was perfect to Barry, Kripke's eyes opened wide and muttered "Oh my god, you are beautiful!"Lugia blushed and muttered "No I'm not; I'm not as pretty as Latias!" Barry was in shock and wondered "'Why? Lugia, here is beautiful than any other girl I've seen on Earth, that's saying something!' **

**Barry shook his head and walked over to her and consoled her while she turned away from Barry in embarrassment of being in her human form, Barry then did something, something he wasn't really expecting to do with a girl, let alone a pokemon, he held her hand, Lugia began to flush, her face becoming bright and red, Barry then took the next step, he brushed her white hair with his free hand, she loved it, he actually noticed this, and this was Barry Kripke with a girl, hat was not human in origin, she was actually adoring his touch, but then he stopped and muttered "I shouldn't be doing this, I mean you're a Lugia, I'm a human, it just won't work!" Lugia noticed his worry and placed her hand on his shoulder saying "Don't worry Barry, the others will be fine, we brought you up here, so that lady Arceus could choose her mate!" Barry Kripke's eyes widened and thought 'she took Sheldon...OH GOD SHELDON!' Barry began to worry for his main rival and began to panic, only for Lugia to order "Barry, face me now!"**

**Kripke faced her, obeying her order, after all she was a legendary [pokemon and had power over the three legendary birds! He was met in surprise, she kissed him, on the lips, she was actually kissing him, this was his first kiss, not to mention Lugia's so he decided to step things up a notch, he deepened the kiss throwing his arms around her waist, she responded by throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him directly on the mouth, while she messed with his hair, he took this as a attempt to pick up the pace and used tongue, she complied and used tongue as well, they were actually French kissing, oh if only Sheldon Cooper could see him now, he would be jealous! Lugia then felt her hand probing at Barry's crotch, Barry felt it too but didn't care, all he wanted was in front of him at the moment, he loved her, she loved him, that was all that mattered to him! Lugia then began to take his shirt off, Barry allowed her, this was his first time and he be damned if Sheldon or any other interrupted the two!**

**However then she stopped, Lugia then whispered in his ear "Barry, I want you, I need your touch, please come with me!" Barry gave a smile and nodded, he watched as Lugia transformed back into her pokemon form and flew upwards, allowing Barry to jump on her back when she flew down towards him, Barry clung to Lugia hard, she noticed and laughed "First time flying Barry Kripke?" Kripke nodded, it was also his first experience with the opposite sex before and he was going to take this chance Lugia or not! Lugia saw this in his mind and laughed quietly, she loved this human, on first sight she loved him, even though he tried to flee, she admired his spirit when he dodged her aeroblast, but now he loved her, that's all that mattered, now all that worried her is what Latias and Giratina were doing to Rajesh and Stuart!**

**Stuart woke up, all he could remember was Latias grabbing him and using hypnosis to put him to sleep, she was a cutie too, so how could he have resisted her touch, it fell soft, warm, caring, Stuart shook his head wildly and thought "No, I'm not having an attraction for a Latias, she had a brother, who was able to tear him to pieces if he ever found his sister with a human man, may he say a comic book store owner and fill in for Howard Wolowitz, while he was in space, becoming friends with Rajesh and sometimes being called "The fake Wolowitz" by Sheldon, and truth to be told that hurt a little! Then he remembered about the other 4, he only saw a Giratina, with Rajesh in its mandibles and a Lugia, and not to mention his Latias, so soon after he looked around to view his surroundings. **

**Stuart was in a room covered with photographs of Latias and Latios, he picked one up and noticed Latias and her brother, with a human girl, Stuart then saw Latias' face on each photo, he saw loneliness in each of the photos, a face full of sadness, Latias had no male to care for her except her brother, and he was family for Pete's sake! It was then that Latias came into the room, her eyes filled with tears, until Stuart noticed her and ran over to her, while he hugged her he heard himself saying "It's okay Latias! It's okay, just let it out and tell me what's wrong!" Latias looked up at Stuarts face, he saw kindness and compassion in his eyes, she saw love in them as well, Latias then knew she had made a fine choice of having this human all to herself, hopefully her brother won't have found out! She then told Stuart "Stuart, we kidnapped you, I was in on it, but it was because we were all lonely, Arceus, Lugia, Giratina and me, please just hold me, until I feel better!"**

**Stuart nodded determined to calm Latias down, but then he did something surprising, surprising himself and Latias altogether, he kissed her neck, Latias felt the kiss and blushed hard, Stuart then turned away in embarrassment, his face was flushed, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around Stuart saw Latias in her human form a girl with red eyes, red hair, a red and white dress with red shoes completing her, Stuart turned nervous and fidgety, Latias noticed this and laughed, pushing Stuart onto her bed and lay on top of him, Stuart's face reddened with embarrassment and so did Latias', she then did something unexpected for Stuart, she kissed him on the lips, never had Stuart got this far with any girl, with the exception of Penny, but she was Leonards girlfriend now, and he was happy for her as who could resist this cute dragoness? Latias was happy she was pressing herself into Stuart's body, she felt his embarrassment and told him "Don't worry Stuart, I won't hurt you!"**

**Stuart nodded and adjusted himself on Latias' bed, he was getting the hang of this until Latias kissed him again, this time with tongue and he welcomed it, accepting her, while she accepted his kiss as well, pressing harder into his body, Stuart then played with her red hair for a while, Latias purred at this "Stuart, have anyone told you, how good looking you are?" Stuart's eyes snapped open and so he commented on her question with a correct choice of words "Actually no they haven't, since no one has ever gone this far with me before, with the exception of an ex but she was mean and only demanded me for meaningless sex!" Latias giggled and started kissing him again, Stuart returned the kiss, she moaned while he played with her hair, while he groaned about Latias taking off his shirt and started undoing his belt. Stuart soon got the drift of what his new girlfriend was doing and started pulling down her dress, she then used her psychic power to close the door and lock it tight with her power so that she would have a little time with Stuart Bloom!**

**Rajesh on the other hand landed hard on the floor of Giratina's room, she just glared at him through her red eyes, Rajesh was scared not to mention worried, he was just wanting to wake up and get out of this nightmare, he just wanted to be back in his flat, alone and desperately watched over by his Gods, if there were any, according to Sheldon. Rajesh tried to crawl away from Giratina, she just flew over to him and pinned him down, it was then that Giratina spoke softly to him "Hold still Rajesh Koothrapali, I'm not going to hurt you!" Rajesh simply muttered an "Okay!" Giratina gave a smile in her mind, and let Rajesh up, Rajesh then asked "Giratina is there any reason that me and the rest of my friends are here, is it to fulfil a need or something?" Giratina then used telepathy again saying "There is Rajesh, the thing is... we've been lonely for a long time like you and so that we would like to have you be ours forever, if you would have us and in my mind and use of telepathy to the other two legendaries, Lugia and Latias seem to have got it off with Barry Kripke and Stuart Bloom!" **

**Rajesh relaxed his friends were okay, that was all that mattered to him, but... SHELDON! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS FRIEND? Rajesh leapt to his feet and asked "One more thing what about Dr Sheldon Cooper?" Giratina transformed into her human form with blonde hair, red eyes and a black dress before answering "Arceus is taking care of him, he suffered a nasty blow to his head, but not to worry Arceus will look after him, like I will look after you, if you wish! So Rajesh will you err take me?" Rajesh cracked his neck into place and only said a couple of words, which were common in Sheldon's flat as well as memes on the internet as well! He finally answered, with one cocky look on his face "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Giratina's, wither eyes gleamed with happiness and prospect practically jumped towards Rajesh and kissed him full on the lips, her hand running through his black hair, Rajesh returned the kiss by running his hands down her blonde hair and down her dress, stopping at the waist where he held her in his arms, Giratina's hands meanwhile stopped at his neck and pulled him closer!**

**Giratina then guided Rajesh to her bed, Rajesh got the drift of Giratina's ideas and started to take his blue jacket off and throw it over her shoulder, she then stopped kissing him and asked "Have you had sex before, if so then I can stop here if you want Rajesh I'm in no hurry, because I just met you, even though I have been waiting over two years for you to appear in the hall of Origin!" Rajesh simply shook his head and answered with a cool and calm voice that would have surprised even Howard, who even though he was married to Bernadette, managed to often get on the wrong side of sometimes, she acted like his mother, but she was still a dotting husband to Howard! "Don't worry Miss Giratina, I'll be gentle, I'm assuring you this is not my first time, I have had plenty of practice, trust me!"**

**Giratina's eyes widened with wonder and prosper as she thought that Rajesh was a virgin, like she was, until at last Giratina finally spoke to her new friend and soon to be mate "Alright then Rajesh but be gentle with me, this is actually my first time of having sexual contact in my human form, but first can I ask a question Do I look sexy?" Rajesh just nodded, with truth, hoping not to upset Giratina, who then began where she left off, when she nuzzled Rajesh and started to continue to kiss him, he welcomed it, not caring about Sheldon or Kripke or even Stuart, they were all having fun, so why shouldn't he have fun as well, he was a human being after all, so why shouldn't he get some well deserved sex as well!**

**Arceus meanwhile, was keeping watch over Sheldon, making sure that he had everything he needed, but then she started to worry "What if he freaked out, what if he refused her, no matter! She would have him whatever the cost, if she had to battle him in a pokemon battle!" Luckily for Sheldon had been raised on video games such as pokemon since he was 5 years old and had once trained a level 100 Charizard female, he was proud of her even though she sometimes lost her battles to Leonard when they first met! It was at that moment that Sheldon woke up; he looked around and asked himself a good question "Where on Hawking am I now?" A soft voice answered his question "You are in the ruling room of Arceus, Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper, hopefully, by the look of things you should know where on Hawking you are since you saw my creations of Giratina, Lugia and Latias!" **

**Sheldon snapped his head round and viewed the goddess of Sinnoh, the creator of all legendaries, the ying to Giratina's yang, Arceus, the pokemon, he richly wanted to catch when he was younger on pokemon Diamond, he whispered her name, Arceus nodded showing kindness and understanding! Sheldon then stood up tall and asked "What on Schrödinger's cat am I doing here, was this because of you and your use of distorting time and space?" Arceus gave a weak telepathy talk and answered with a joyful "Yes!" Sheldon widened his eyes, they were wide enough to be scooped out in front of Arceus' point of view, Sheldon then demanded "Let me and my friends go!" Arceus shook her head and answered "I don't think that they would like to leave just yet Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper, as I can see from these portals is that Barry Kripke is how you say 'getting it on with Lugia'!"**

**Sheldon marched over and took a look himself, only to withdraw with shock and horror shouting "GOD, KRIPKE, JEEZ! HAVE SOME DIGNITY WOULD YOU IN FRONT OF YOUR ARCHENEMY" Arceus then showed him what Stuart was doing with Latias, Sheldon peeked in and cried out "STUART, WHAT IN THE NAME OF SCHRODINGERS CAT ARE YOU DOING? LATIOS IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" And finally Arceus showed Giratina and Rajesh doing the deed; Sheldon took a final look and muttered "Well that's the first time I've seen him talking to a woman so it's not that bad!" Arceus then asked him if he had any sexual experience in coitus, Sheldon told Arceus "No, never have and unfortunately as this rate I never will, because of my relationships with girls!"**

**Arceus then said "Sheldon, what If you do it with me, I mean, even though I'm not a full human, I can try and make it up to you!" Sheldon looked at Arceus with a questioning look, before he thought for a while before he finally answered "I'll tell you what, Lady Arceus, I challenge you to a legendary pokemon vs. 6 pokemon battle, If I win, you have sex with me, but nothing else and do not tell anyone else!" Arceus then glowed yellow with thought and answered with a determined look "Fine! But Dr If I win you will be forced to live with me on Earth down there, regardless of my duties towards Sinnoh, as I will take my human form down there and leave my pokemon form up here, no need for worry as I can be able to split my body to two forms, my human form and this form!" Sheldon paled and his hands started to sweat, if he lost he knew Amy wouldn't ever forgive him with leaving with another girl, who was ultra powerful in body and spirit and mind just like he was! But however in the end he answered with a "DEAL!"**

**Arceus then roared loudly transporting all the legendaries in the world including Lugia, Latias and Giratina with the rest of Sheldon's friends including Leonard, Penny, Rajesh, Howard, Barry, Stuart, Bernadette and even Amy here! Arceus then called out "LISTEN TO ME, ALL OF YOU POKEMON AND HUMANS ALIKE, DR SHELDON LEE COOPER HAS CHALLENGED ME, THE GREAT ARCEUS TO FIGHT HIM IN A POKEMON BATTLE, I HAVE ACCEPTED AND SO HAS HE! YOU ALL KNOW THAT NO CHEATING IS ALLOWED, NO ITEMS TO BE USED FOR RECOVERY AND ESPECIALLY NO USE OF THE MOVE RECOVER! IF I WIN I WILL LIVE WITH SHELDON COOPER, AS HIS GIRLFRIEND! IF HE WINS I WILL HAVE SEX WITH HIM AND NOTHING ELSE!" Penny, Amy, Howard, Bernadette and even Howard were horrified for what Arceus said and looked at Sheldon with frightened eyes, Howard and Bernadette rose to their feet and yelled at Arceus "ARCEUS YOU CAN'T DO THAT, SHELDON WON'T HAVE A CHANCE!"**

**However Kyogre and Groudon stood for Arceus' defence "SHELDON HAS NO CHOICE HOWARD AND BERNADETTE WOLOWITZ, SIT DOWN!" Howard growled angrily and sat in his seat, Penny and Leonard with Amy then stood up shouting "YOU CAN'T USE OUR FRIEND LIKE THIS ARCEUS, USE SOMEONE ELSE AS YOUR MATE LIKE ANOTHER POKEMON THAT HAS SIMILAR POWERS TO YOU!" Mewtwo stood up facing Penny, Amy and Leonard, he then started to speak "I'm sorry you three, I was the one who had similar powers to her, but then Arceus saw right through my lies and kicked me out, there's nothing me or any other of the male or female legendaries can do, I'm so sorry!" Leonard sighed and sat down with Penny, Amy however didn't until Arceus glared at her to sit down!**

**Sheldon then spoke out loud to the other legendaries and his friends "FRIENDS, LEGENDARIES, LEND ME YOUR EARS, I HAVE AGREED TO THE FOLLOWING COMMANDS OF LADY ARCEUS, I WILL CHOOSE THE FOLLOWING POKEMON FROM MY HEAD, THIS WILL BE FROM MY CHOICE, SHE HAS AGREED AND SPOKEN, I WILL HAVE NO LEGENDARIES ON THE TEAM, ONLY AVERAGE POKEMON, THIS IS THE TRUTH, I WILL FIGHT LADY ARCEUS AND I WILL GALIENTLY TRY MY BEST, THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME, AS YOU WERE!" Sheldon's friends started applauding and cheering as did Mewtwo and Mew for once in their life! Arceus first bowed to Sheldon, then he did to her, before Leonard told Penny and the other friends of Sheldon "It begins!"**

**Sheldon, who found all the pokemon he used on Pokemon Diamond, when he beat the elite four and Cynthia, smiled, he first called forth Magnezone and shouted "MAGNEZONE CHARGE BEAM!" Magnezone fired the beam dead on, hitting Arceus and considerably wounding her, however it left her amused, she laughed "SO IT'S HARDBALL YOU WANT SHELDON, WELL HARDBALL IT IS, EAT FLAMETHROWER!" Magnezone was too late to dodge the wave of fire coming toward itself at high speed and took the attack full on, Magnezone fainted right away, he was a steel type after all! Sheldon returned Magnezone and called out his Flareon and shouted "Two can play at a flamethrower game, FLAREON USE FIRE BLAST!" Flareon complied and sent a blast of fire on its way, Arceus watched with shock as the blast headed towards her and grunted as the blast hit her, leaving her with a burn as well! **

**Arceus then unleashed twister on the poor puppy pokemon, amazingly Flareon still stood although in a bad condition, Sheldon then ordered Flareon to use flare blitz, the attack hit Arceus with an overwhelming rate of power sending her down to be weak, although she was crippled she still managed to get up and used twister on the fire hound, Flareon fainted this time, causing Arceus to say "Give up Dr?" Sheldon gave a serious look at the pokemon and said out loud "Good lord, no, this is only the beginning!" Before he sent out his old friend, an Aggron, Leonard and Howard were shocked at this and so Sheldon commented "Aggron, we have no choice in the matter, USE FLASH CANNON!" Arceus saw what Aggron was charging up and readied blizzard on Aggron, she let it loose hitting the steel clad pokemon! **

**Aggron howled with rage and used flash cannon on Arceus, the attack forced her down on her knees, not wanting to give up and with her strength depleting she put all strength into another flamethrower, fainting Aggron, finally Sheldon called out his last two pokemon after saying "FINAL ROUND!" To Stuarts and Penny's amazement, Sheldon sent out his Gyarados and Gallade, Gallade used Psycho cut on Arceus, which was followed up by hydro pump from Gyarados! Arceus laughed at this, even though she was on her last legs and yelled "PREPARE FOR JUDGEMENT!" Arceus shot several streaks of white light from her mane and watched them land on Gyarados and Gallade, Gyarados couldn't take the attack and fainted, while Gallade survived and charged towards Arceus and used close combat, finally defeating her!**

**Arceus slammed her hooves into the ground in frustration and muttered "I-I only wanted love!" Sheldon felt pain in his heart suddenly and made his way over to Arceus, who was healing herself, Sheldon then said "I win, Miss Arceus, now, come with me, we have something I want to get over with, come along now!" Arceus felt saddened but had no choice but to follow the Dr! As soon as they reached Arceus' room, Sheldon turned around and spoke "Come with me!" Arceus raised her voice, it was shocked, Sheldon Cooper was asking her to come with him to Earth, knowing that she would have to leave the Hall of Origin for a while, before she returned if there was any important business, why?**

**Arceus asked a question to the Dr "Why, why would you, I mean you have that girl, Amy Farrah Fowler, don't you?" Sheldon shook his head quickly and stroked her mane, before he gave a quick speech, which surprised Arceus "Amy was never my girlfriend, even though I love her as a friend, I don't like her that way!" Arceus gave a look of happiness towards Sheldon, before she transformed into her human form, a young girl with white hair and green eyes, with a white dress and yellow and white shoes, completing her! Sheldon whispered ""Good God!" And embraced her as she ran into his arms before asking "Let's go, Arceus, I have a feeling down below that cannot be stopped unless you get down there and end it!" Arceus knew exactly what Sheldon meant and replied, while tittering "Alright...Dr Sheldon Cooper, my friend, my life... my love!" **

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
